


There's No Helping Me

by ReadingMittens



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Knight, But Barbara loves you, Even though the situation is wild, F/M, Joker is his own warning, Poor Jason - Freeform, literally just angst, mentions of torture, okay i'm done, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: "Hi can you write some romantic jaybabs? Maybe them hanging out watching a show or a slow night on patrol or some angsty comfort? Really anything with them lol"During the time during Arkham Knight when the Arkham Knight is talking to Oracle. (Based on the voice logshere)





	There's No Helping Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi can you write some romantic jaybabs? Maybe them hanging out watching a show or a slow night on patrol or some angsty comfort? Really anything with them lol" - anon
> 
> Pretty sure this is not at all what they meant but I saw angsty comfort and I immediately just went *slams fists* ARKHAM KNIGHT so yeah apologies in advance.

Jason was lost, broken. Barbara knew what it felt. She knew what it was like to be damaged by _him_.

The night still haunted her, and she felt... dark. It hurt every time she went through the door to her dad's apartment. For the longest time, she blamed herself.

If she had done something different. 

If she had been more prepared. 

If she was faster.

_if, if, if..._

But she couldn't change it. There was nothing to be done except to continue helping Bruce. Although being Batgirl was out of the question, she had more skills than being able to throw a punch.

She made sure she would know what was always going on in Gotham. Every criminal, their location, and their next move.

Except this was a surprise to her.

Knowing that Jason had been alive while she simply agreed to the idea he was dead. She shouldn't have stopped looking just because he was supposedly dead. She should have known where he was. She should have gotten him out of there before he became this.

Now, she felt responsible. Not out of guilt, not out of pity for Jason. But because this was Jason. Robin. The boy she went on patrol with for years. The boy who would always be right beside her if she needed backup.

It pained her to see him so torn apart.

Their last meeting, he had saved her from Scarecrow's fear gas. He revealed himself to her. She couldn't get the 'J' burned into his cheek out of her head. If she could have taken his pain, if she could have taken his place from what Joker did, she would do it without a second thought.

But she couldn't.

And now, Jason Todd held his head in her lap, helmet discarded as tears rolled down his cheeks.

From what she gathered from his quiet sobs, near silent mumblings, he had a run in with Bruce. He had a clear chance to kill him. But he didn't. She knew he wouldn't because she knew Jason. She trusted him to do the right thing even though this time he was close to crossing that line.

"It's alright..." She whispered, fingers gently pushing through his dark hair, watching him as his arms were loosely hugging her legs.

"No... I wanted-I could've... Babs..." He panted slightly, tears rolling onto her pants causing the blue jeans to turn a darker shade in some spots.

"You didn't." Her words were firm, hands moving away from his hair to gently cup his cheeks, her thumb wiping a tear that was rolling down his cheek, gliding over the scar. "You're not what he made you." She told him the words she told herself all that time ago. "You've made it this far, Jay." She pressed a light kiss to his forehead, noticing how he leaned into it.

He was touch starved.

"How?" His voice broke at the single word, looking straight into her eyes with his own. "How do you do it?"

Jason felt silly for his feelings. Pathetic. He was seeking for comfort from someone who should not only hate him, but had gone through what seemed worse to him. He didn't lose anything physically. He could still move. Meanwhile, Barbara was here, forced into an unfair situation.

By _him_.

The thought of that clown still made him sick. Made him want to vomit, to run and run until he couldn't any longer.

"Let yourself feel these things. Jason, what happened to you was... Horrible, it was." She felt a tear escape her own eye. "God, Jay, I'm so sorry." She breathed, leaning down a bit to cradle his head gently in her arms. 

They sat there, holding onto each other while Jason's sobs began to slow down, his grip tighten on her as if she was afraid she would vanish. As if she was a hallucination.

"I'm never going to leave you." Her voice was firm, pressing another few kisses to his hairline. "Never again." She promised, eyes closed tightly.


End file.
